Even Further Beyond
by Tron45
Summary: Years have passed since Son Goku breathed his last. Now his fifth generation grandson, Jonathan Goku, is training to be Earth's protector as a Super Saiyan. But when a powerful and malevolent entity that not even the Eternal Dragon Shenron can defeat arrives, Jonathan will have to break his own limits to save his world. But how can he save the earth when he can't talk to his crush?
1. Prologue: Sparring in the Heavens

Three golden auras clashed in the sky above a green planet no bigger than earth's moon. The planet had at one point been much bigger, and much smaller, but had been restored to a point where it was big enough to make certain activities possible. Five people lived on the planet in total, and one monkey, but not all were on the surface. The two men were responsible for two of the auras, but the third belonged to a visitor, though he visited often enough for it to be called a second home. The shortest of the three warriors wore a blue and white armor that was customary amongst his people, while the tallest wore an orange and blue _gi_ that he had worn for years in nearly every fight through his life. The one in the middle as far as height went wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket with a hood. All three had spiky blonde hair, but the styles were different between the short one and his two counterparts, who had very similar hair styles.

The direction of the fight varied every second. One moment two would gang up on one, another and all three would throw a punch at whoever was closest. The fight went on like this until the one in the leather jacket put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared with a hiss, only to reappear an instant later, his hair no longer spiky blonde, rather a dark, near black brown that had a swooped, yet angled style. He had a backpack on his shoulders and a smile on his face. "Sorry I've got to cut this short, guys," he said, "but school starts in twenty minutes, and I've got to get to my friend Tom's house before he leaves."

"Ok, but make sure you say goodbye to your Aunt Bulma and Grandma Chi-Chi before you go," the one in the _gi_ said.

"I already did, Grandpa. I'll see you guys later." With that, the leather clad fighter put two fingers to his brow once again disappeared with a hiss.

"I'm telling you, Vegeta," the taller of the two said, "there's more power under the surface for him to tap."

"Then how come every time we fight, he simply breaks even with us, Kakkarot?" the one called Vegeta questioned of his rival. "Every so often he'll surpass us in skill just enough to beat us, but not enough to classify it as a new level of power. You keep insisting that there's more power for him to tap into, and yet no matter what we do, there's nothing there for him to tap!"

"Yeah, maybe that's true." The warrior Kakkarot looked up to the stars, towards a planet he once called home, a planet that the fighter in leather was training to protect. "But I know it's there. I can sense it. Maybe we'll have to use the Dragon Balls to wish it out of him, or maybe we'll find some other way for it to surface. But one day, very soon, Jonathan will be able to take his power even further beyond."


	2. The Balls Numbering Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Also, this is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, so I will accept any and all feedback in reviews. So please review.**

Jonathan appeared with a hiss in the bedroom of his best friend, Thomas Mallory. He was the only one on the planet who knew of his power, and the only one who knew his biggest secret. "Hey, Tom," he said, lowering his fingers. "You ready to go?"

"Almost. Just got to finish getting my homework in my bag." Tom was of average height, weight, and build for an American teenager. He was nothing exceptional. He got pretty good grades, didn't play any sports, wasn't the captain or President of anything, but he was the only one on the planet Earth who could say his best friend was an alien from a race that had been extinct for more than one hundred and fifty years. That is if that were something that could be openly spoken. Tom had dirty blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and stood about half an inch shorter than Jonathan, who himself stood just an inch or two under six feet tall.

It was customary to walk from the apartment that Tom shared with his parents and little sister to school, which was only a few blocks away, as it gave the perfect cover of normality for Jonathan, who was anything but normal.

When Tom was ready, the pair began the walk to school, talking and laughing about how their weekends had gone, when Tom pulled his friend into an alleyway. "I almost forgot," he said in a hushed tone as he dug into his backpack with one arm. "You remember that trip I took to Mexico a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Tom pulled his arm back out and showed something to Jonathan. "Because I found this," he said, the excitement evident in his voice. It was an orange glass ball, about the size of a baseball, in the center of which four red stars seemed to almost float, though no matter what angle you viewed the ball at, the angle you viewed the stars at never changed. "It's one of them isn't it?" Tom asked, unable to keep the grin off his face as his friend took the ball from his hand.

"I think so. I've never seen them, but I know that you can't just buy them off a shelf. Where did you find this?"

"I bought it off some street vendor. He said he found it in a field somewhere, but wasn't sure what it was, so I got it cheap."

"That's good that he didn't know what it was. If he did, there's no telling what he would have done. People have been killed looking for these things. But if you found one of them, then the other six are out there. And if they're out there..."

"Then something big is coming. That's what you were told, isn't it? By that Supreme Kai guy?"

"'When the balls numbering seven that bring forth the wishing dragon begin to come forth on the earth... then ready yourself for his rebirth.'" Jonathan remembered well what the Supreme Kai had said. Who he was talking about he never knew, but he had always been on the lookout for a single one of the Dragon Balls, fearful of the day that they returned to mark when he would have to worry about something coming to destroy the earth.

"See? See? I knew that was a Dragon Ball! Now you've got to find the others? Right?"

"Yeah. If anything, I've got to make sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands, even if I don't use them right now." Jonathan slung his backpack off his shoulders and gingerly placed the ball inside it, even though he knew it was pretty much indestructible. Putting his bag back on, he looked to his friend. "Keep your eye out on the internet. I'll use my Aunt Bulma's Dragon Radar to try and find the others later today. I should be able to get them together before midnight. Pray I don't have to fight anyone for them."

"Yeah, you got it. You want me to troll the conspiracy theory websites for any sign of them?" Tom asked as they resumed their journey.

"Yeah, try and see what you can dig up on them. If those nut-jobs haven't heard about them, then odds are the government hasn't either, and that's a good thing."

"You got it, Bro. Good luck tonight." The rest of the walk was made in silence until they came to the school, a two story brick building that covered a whole square block. It was nice enough for a public school, but it was still school.

In Jonathan's mind, there was only one good thing about school, and it was walking towards him down the halls. Rebecca Jackson was a beautiful redhead with emerald green eyes that sparkled like the gems used to describe them. He'd gotten on talking terms with her, but had never gotten the guts to actually try to ask her out, despite the major crush he'd had on her since Freshman year of high school.

Tom couldn't help but snicker at his friend as he blushed while Rebecca walked by, talking to her own group of friends. She wasn't a cheerleader, even though she totally had the body to be one, and she wasn't one of the popular kids either. She was pretty normal. Got mostly Bs in her classes, but a few As too, lived with her stepfather on a ranch house about an hour out of town. As it stood, that was the closest school to her, which was odd indeed. She never minded it though. She'd gotten her license when she turned sixteen, and earned the money for her own car shortly after, and liked the long commute to be alone.

Her parents had divorced when she was six, Jonathan recalled. Her father had run off with his secretary at the real estate firm he worked at. Her mother had remarried, but then run off with another man when she was ten. She'd had several boyfriends since she started going to school, though none of them for longer than six months.

Tom nudged Jonathan when Rebecca had passed out of earshot. "Hey, maybe you can use your wish for the guts to ask her out. Or better yet, wish for her to take enough pity on you to actually say yes."

"Shut up." The two separated to go to their own classes, but Jonathan couldn't stop thinking about the Dragon Balls, and about what was coming. Who's rebirth was the Supreme Kai referring to? Goku and Vegeta had their share of enemies who were long since dead. Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Broly, and the list just keeps going on. It could have meant any one of them. But there was still some part of him that wondered if it wouldn't be somebody else, somebody nobody had faced before.

When his history class came around final period, and Professor Gero began his lecture on the structure of Greek religion, starting with the Titans and their ruler Kronos, Jonathan couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding and dread that he got as he looked at the pictures of Kronos in his text book. When the final bell rang, Jonathan slapped his book shut and threw it in his bag, hurrying out the door. He couldn't dwell on what might happen right then. He had six more Dragon Balls to find.


	3. Battle in the Sky

**So this story is actually complete, so it will be posted completely here pretty soon, so please review lots. Oh, and it's time for our favorite game: Spot the Reference. There's actually two in this episode, but both are from the same corner of the Dragon Ball Z fandom, though not everyone may get it. Leave what you think it was in a review, but no looking there to see it if you don't. That's cheating.  
><strong> Just like he thought, Jonathan was able to gather all seven of the Dragon Balls before midnight. At 10:37 PM to be precise. Placing them in his bag, he used his Instant Transmission technique to teleport to Tom's house, which at this hour, would only be occupied by him and his sister, since his parents both worked nights. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present all seven wish granting dragon summoning balls," he said as he dropped the bag on his friend's bed.

"Awesome! So are you going to use them?"

"Not yet. I don't know what exactly I'm dealing with, and if I use them, it'll attract the wrong kind of attention, so it'll be best if I just hold off on it for now. What did you learn from the conspiracy community?"

"Not much. I asked, I trolled, I did everything I could think of, but nobody's heard of them, which is good, right?"

"Yeah. Wait, did you ask that one guy... Takahata101?"

"Oh yeah. I trolled his entire group. Lanipator, MasakoX, even HB12K. I got nothing out of them, and if those guys don't know anything, nobody knows anything."

"Then, yeah, we're pretty good."

"So what now?"

"Now, I wait. Whatever is coming will probably come in no more than a week or two. I'll go to King Kai's tomorrow to talk with him about this and train with Grandpa Goku and Uncle Vegeta. Maybe I'll learn something that I don't know."

When Tom's computer chimed, they both looked at it, and both pairs of eyes widened. "Or you'll learn something new right now. There's two guys hovering over the city blowing planes out of the air!"

"Cover for me?"

"Yeah, you got it."

Jonathan climbed out of the window to the fire escape and leapt into the air, following the sounds of explosions. "Just who the heck do you think you are?!" he shouted at them when he came to their altitude.

"Oh, so somebody on this rock actually knows how to fly, how interesting. And how many of those vehicles did we have to destroy for him to arrive, Tark?"

"I counted two, Jike."

"Well, that was quite quick."

"How about you two retards answer my question," Jonathan growled, crouching in midair and getting ready to increase his power level in an instant.

"Oh, right, that's the reason we're here," Jike said. "We had hoped to speak to your political leader, but you'll have to do. We are here to inform your puny little world that in one week's time, it will be destroyed by our lord, the Titan Kronos."

"Kronos? Are you two drunk or something?"

"Why does nobody believe us when we say Kronos, Tark?  
>"Beats me Jike."<p>

Jonathan looked the two of them over. They appeared human, and wore ancient Greek style armor, though there were no swords strapped to their sides. They looked like identical twins, both having dark hair and eyes that Jonathan could barely make out in the moonlight above the clouds.

"Tell me something, you two. If Kronos is coming, why did he send you two here?"

"He always wants to see if there are any fighters," Tark responded, "but there never are."

"And from the looks of things, there aren't any on this planet eith-" Jike's sentence was cut short by the foot he took to the face from Jonathan. Flipping backwards, Jonathan snapped his arms down to his sides.

"Kaio-ken!" he shouted, and a red aura exploded around him.

"Kaio-what?" Tark asked in confusion, but instead of an answer, he received a knee to the stomach, followed up by Jonathan raising his hand and shouting, "Big Bang Attack!" The baseball sized blue orb that grew and then shot from the palm of his outstretched hand connected with the minion and blew him to pieces.

"You killed my brother!" Jike shouted in rage. Jonathan just kicked him in the side of the head and followed up with a few good hard punches before he grabbed Jike by the armor and pulled the alien's face inches away from his.

"You tell your boss that unless he wants to end up dead like your brother, he will stay away from the planet Earth. Tell him that this world is defended." Jonathan didn't bother waiting for a reply before he tossed Jike up and grabbed him by the ankle, spinning him around and around, faster and faster, until he finally let go, sending him flying upwards out of the atmosphere.

Brushing his hands, Jonathan let himself power down from the Kaio-ken, pausing only when he heard the engines of fighter planes in the distance. Using Instant Transmission, he quickly left the combat zone to rejoin his friend.

"Well how was that?" he asked with a smug, satisfied grin.

"Pretty good. Nobody got a shot of what exactly happened, so you're safe there. So what was that all about."

"Two low level minions who were the forerunners for their boss. A guy named Kronos."

"Wait, like the Titan from history class?"

"That was the vibe I got from them, but I'm not sure. I've seen crazier, but you never know. I'm going to have to talk to King Kai about this. I've got no other idea."

"Well, there's always..."

"Why do you want me to bring him out so badly?" Jonathan asked his friend, hands on his hips.

"I just think it'd be really cool to see a huge dragon that can grant wishes. Come on, Man, give me a break."

"Just get to bed. I'll tell you how it goes in the morning." Jonathan grabbed his bag and ITd out of Tom's room to his own house, where he quickly stripped down to a tank top and gym shorts before he got into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Eternal Shenron!

King Kai was old. He'd been around for millennia, and had technically been dead for a couple of centuries now, along with the four people who took residence on his planet, hence the halos that hovered over all their heads. But without major galactic conflicts in so long, he had been able to enjoy a much more peaceful lifestyle. He'd taken up gardening in the past couple of decades, and often shared the fruits and vegetables he grew with Chi-Chi so that she could cook with them. The sparring sessions that Jonathan had with Goku and Vegeta rarely startled him any more, they had become so commonplace. It was only when there was an exceptionally loud explosion of force, or when they came within fifty feet of his garden, that he began to worry.

So when Jonathan appeared directly behind him with Instant Transmission, King Kai dropped his watering can, turned and started shooing away from the garden. "Get away from my plants this instant!" he shouted at the young Saiyan. The short, blue alien knew he had only moments before Vegeta and Goku sensed his presence and attempted to catch him off guard. If the boy was anywhere near his precious garden, it would more than likely be destroyed.

"Calm down, King Kai. I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me after-" King Kai didn't get to finish his sentence before they both heard shouting coming from directly above them. Both of them looked up to see Super Saiyan Gogeta barreling down towards them, fists reared back. Jonathan dropped his bag from his shoulder and instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, his hair blasting behind him in a strange, almost mullet-like design. Lifting his hands, Jonathan was able to grab Gogeta's fist, the impact of which was strong enough to cause an indentation in the ground about five feet across, and powerful enough to cause dust to billow up around them.

King Kai frantically ran around his fifty square foot garden, checking each one of his plants to see if any of them had been damaged in any way. Thank goodness it didn't look like it. "What the heck do you think you three are doing?!" he shouted at them. "You know that I don't mind you doing anything anywhere on my planet except my garden!"

"Darn," Gogeta cursed, his voice a morphed mixture of both Vegeta's and Goku's. "And we thought we had you, that time, Jonathan." Gogeta lowered himself to the ground and allowed himself to split back into the individuals Goku and Vegeta.

"You almost did, guys," Jonathan replied, a grin on his face as he powered back down to Base Form. "But between the spike in energy and your shouting, it wasn't hard to catch you."

"You know, Jonathan," Goku said, "I'm beginning to think that we'll never get you off guard."

"Ah, you'll get me eventually. You've just got to find a way to not use that much energy when you do."

"Now, Jonathan," King Kai said, picking up Jonathan's bag and handing it back to him. "You said you needed to talk to me."

"Oh, yeah!" Jonathan took his bag and opened it, showing his trio of friends the seven Dragon Balls. "My friend and I found these. And I think we all remember what the Supreme Kai said about what would happen when they were found."

"Yes, I remember," King Kai mused. "But somehow I get the feeling that you haven't brought these here just because you found them."

"Last night, earth was attacked by these two low level minions. I dealt with them using the Kaio-ken, but they said they were working for a guy named Kronos. Ring any bells, King Kai?" At the mention of the name, King Kai began to sweat.

"Kronos? Kronos? Oh no. This is bad, this is very bad." The Kai started to pace back and forth in front of his garden. "Years ago, during earth's ancient Greek period, the gods they worshiped were really aliens that came and impressed them. Now, Zeus truly did banish his father Kronos, but over time, the Olympians all died, but Kronos was put in stasis. Now, if he's returned, he'll want to take revenge on his sons, but since they're dead, he'll just destroy the earth out of spite!"

"How strong is he, King Kai?" Goku asked, getting a little excited.

"Almost as strong as Beerus the Destroyer!"

"Wow! In that case, we'd better get to training! Or better yet, find a way to get four more Saiyans so that Jonathan can become a Super Saiyan God!"

"Or..." Jonathan said, lifting his bag again, "we use these."

"Shenron won't have the power to beat Kronos!" King Kai was seriously beginning to question the sanity of his pupils.

"No, but maybe he can put him back in stasis. Worst case scenario, he can give me the power to beat him. Won't know until we try." With that, Jonathan unceremoniously dumped the seven balls onto the ground, grouping them together with his foot. Tossing his bag to the ground, Jonathan looked at the balls and shouted, "Eternal Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!" With a golden flash, a green scaled dragon more than five hundred feet long sprang up from where the balls laid on the ground. His head was huge, five feet wide and ten feet long, his eyes completely blood red, his horns looking almost as if they were made of wood.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon," he said, his voice very deep and baritone. "Speak your wish and I shall grant it."

"Shenron, is it within your power to return the Titan Kronos to his stasis for the rest of time?" Jonathan asked the dragon in a raised voice.

Shenron's red eyes started to glow for a second before they dimmed once more. "This is not within my power."

"Then is it within your power to give me the strength necessary to defeat him when he arrives on earth?"

Once again, Shenron's eyes glowed before dimming. "This is not within my power either."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the power to defeat Kronos already lies within you."

"Mighty Shenron," King Kai cut in, causing the dragon to turn his head to look at the fat alien. "Jonathan has only reached the level of Super Saiyan Four. This is not strong enough to defeat Kronos."

"The one called Jonathan has a greater power within him that has yet to be tapped."

"Hah!" Goku exclaimed in triumph. "You see, Vegeta? I told you Jonathan had more potential to be tapped!" Vegeta didn't respond, just folded his arms and turned his back to his fellow warrior.

"Shenron, is it within your power to unlock this power within me?" Jonathan asked.

Shenron's eyes glowed again. "This is not within my power. The power that will defeat Kronos can only be unlocked by you."

"Is it within your power to tell me how to unlock it?"

Shenron's eyes glowed, and Jonathan expected him to say "No" again, but oddly enough this time, the dragon replied with, "This is within my power."

"Then tell me! I wish to know how to unlock the power necessary to defeat Kronos and save my world!"

Shenron's eyes began to glow again, but the glow did not dissipate as he spoke. "This power is not a power you can train for. When your energy has been depleted and you have given everything you have to protect the human race, the Titan Kronos will whisper words in your ear which will unlock a power greater than the Legendary Super Saiyan: the power of the Pure Super Saiyan."

"Wow," Goku breathed. "Jonathan growing stronger than Broly. Can you believe it Vegeta?" Vegeta himself was at a loss for words, his jaw hanging open and his body hunched over in surprise.

"What is a Pure Super Saiyan?" Jonathan asked the dragon.

"When a Saiyan's loved ones are threatened, his drive to protect them causes his power to rise, and those strong enough achieve a new level of transformation."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your wish is granted." With that, Shenron disappeared, and the Dragon Balls rose into the sky, only to split apart and fly off their own separate ways.

"Wow, Grandpa," Jonathan muttered, "you were right, he is kind of a jerk."

"Actually, he's not that bad when you've got an actual wish for him."

"I wouldn't know. Well, I guess I need to wait for a year before I can use them again. In the mean time-" Jonathan clenched his fists and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Who's up for a spar?"


	5. The King's Rebirth

**Well, we are now five chapters in and I've only got two reviews? I know you people are reading it. I've gotten more than two hundred views. Please review. Seriously, I'm begging** you.

When Jonathan returned to earth, Tom was waiting eagerly. "So? What happened?"

"Well, first, it turns out that, yes it is the actual Kronos I'm going to have to fight. Second, Shenron is a jerk. Third, apparently, I'm strong enough to not only beat Kronos, but the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly."

"Uh... I'm not sure how to process that."

"Don't feel bad. Neither do I."

"Well, on the plus side, I don't think you'll have to wait that long to fight him."

"Wait, what?!" Jonathan was on edge now. He had hoped he would have plenty of time to train before Kronos arrived.

"Oh, yeah." Tom turned back to his computer and pulled up a couple images from one of his favorite conspiracy sites. "Takahata101 managed to get his hands on these leaked images from NASA. It turns out they've been folowing this object coming towards the earth at near light speeds. And check this out." Tom clicked on the photo twice, zooming in to the center of what looked like it could have been a comet, but when they observed it, they noticed what could have been the silhouette of a man. "You think it's your guy?"

"With my dumb luck, yeah. How long until he's supposed to make planet fall?"

"They didn't have that. Just the images. But judging by the constellations and stuff, I'd say-" Tom was interrupted by an explosion from somewhere in the city. They both bolted to the window and stuck their heads out to see a single figure floating above the downtown area. "Right about now."

Jonathan cursed as he used Instant Transmission to leave his friend's apartment, only to reappear an instant later with a bag, wearing clothes Tom hadn't seen him wear before. "Here, take this," Jonathan said, holding the bag out to his friend. "Inside are the Dragon Balls and a device my Aunt Bulma made. It'll take you to King Kai's planet where you'll be safe. If I can't stop this son of a biscuit, then you use that device, get out of here, and wait for a year for the Dragon Balls to recharge. Kronos will destroy the earth, but all you have to do is wish for Shenron to restore the earth and bring back to life all the people he killed."

"And that will bring you back too?"

"Maybe. But if it turns out that it won't you wish for the earth back first. If you wish me back before them, I swear I will kick all your butts. Got it?" Tom had never seen his friend like this. For that matter, he had never really seen his friend go out to fight in a battle like this. There was a real possibility that he might die.

"Ok, man. I'll do it."

"No, you swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

"Alright. I swear on my sister's life that I'll bring the earth back first."

"Good. I'll see you in Hell."


	6. Even Further Beyond

**And now, the battle between the Saiyan Warrior, and the Titan Kronos. Now is the time to discover just what Shenron meant when he said the power to beat Kronos was in him already. I put a lot of time and effort into writing this fight since the beginning of this summer, so please leave me a review.  
><strong>

Kronos looked down and surveyed everything below him. The earth's military was rolling out tanks to try to stop him. As if they stood any kind of chance. Charging a small energy blast in the tip of his finger, he grinned. "Kneel beneath my..." He'd have said more if it weren't for the sharp knee he suddenly took to the face.

"Do you ever shut up?" a voice asked. Kronos looked to see none other than Jonathan Goku floating in front of him. The boy wore some kind of loose clothing, a _gi_, Kronos seemed to remember it being called. It was mostly orange, though he wore blue boots and wristbands that matched the blue undershirt he seemed to wear. On the left side of the chest, he saw that some Japanese kanji was emblazoned on a white circular patch.

"Impressive," Kronos said. "I was unaware that any human knew how to fly."

"I'll try not to be insulted by being called a human," Jonathan growled.

Kronos cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "If not human, then what are you?"

"Oh, I was hoping you'd ask that," Jonathan said with a grin. Jonathan clenched his fists and jaw, and his hair flared up with a gold flash that remained as an aura.

"That's not possible," he shouted. "You're all dead!"

"Not all of us," Jonathan calmly replied. "Despite those who have tried to kill us, the Saiyan race still lives on in me, and so does our legend."

"Saiyan or not, you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" With that, Jonathan surged forward to punch Kronos in the face. Kronos let his body turn in the follow through, and though he would never have admitted it, the young Saiyan's punch did hurt a bit. This angered the Titan, who flared his own purple aura and began to throw his own flurry of attacks at Jonathan.

The two auras flashed brighter in the sky with each impact that one would land on the other. The people in the city below them could easily follow the progress of the fight by watching the two spots of light in the sky. After almost ten minutes of fighting, the two combatants stopped and hovered above the city like before.

"I must admit that I'm impressed, Saiyan," Kronos said. "You're power is considerable, but not strong enough to defeat the King of all Titans." Kronos clenched his fists and began to shout, his aura turning a deeper shade of purple and his muscles growing in size beneath his Greek armor. "This is the power of a Titan taken to the next level," he said when he was finished. "This is power that not even a Saiyan can hope to achieve."

Jonathan shrugged. "Actually it's power my grandfather Gohan achieved when he was twelve." Jonathan clenched his fists and tightened his muscles, ascending to the level of a Super Saiyan Two, his muscles growing a bit, and his hair flaring up under his internal power. "Now, let's dance." Once again, Jonathan launched himself at the Titan, and once again, Kronos actually had to exert a fair amount of energy to keep up with and counter the Saiyan. Why wouldn't this bug die?

After a time, the two combatants were still in the air, facing each other. "Alright, Sonny," Kronos said with a derisive sneer, "let's see if you can keep up with this kind of power!" Again, Kronos began to shout as he called more power to himself, his aura deepening in shade and his muscles growing again.

Jonathan just smirked as he crossed his arms in an "X" in front of his face, grunting in a variety of tones as he called his own power to the surface. Snapping his arms back down to his sides with a yell, Jonathan's aura exploded in a blast of golden light so bright that Kronos actually had to shield his eyes. When he could see again, he noticed that the boy's hair was no longer sticking straight up in the air, instead, it fell below his knees and was as thick as a person. His eyebrows were gone, giving his face almost a caveman like quality. "Challenge accepted," the Saiyan chuckled.

This time, Kronos attacked first in a flurry of fists and feet. The impacts of their punches and parries shook the Earth itself, breaking windows, setting off car alarms, even breaking roads and sidewalks. This bout of the fight marked the first time that either combatant used any kind of energy attacks.

Kronos fired a volley of energy bullets from the tips of his fingers, most of which Jonathan dodged, but a few caught him in the chest, causing black smoke to surround him. Kronos allowed himself a smile as he lowered his arms and clasped them behind his back once more. A single one of those shots would have dispatched even the mightiest of Olympians, and the Saiyan had been hit with at least six. There was no way in the King of Titan's mind that the boy could have survived that onslaught. That was until he sensed the boy's power rushing towards him.

Jonathan's fist connected with the Titan's face with a resounding crack that echoed in the sky like thunder against the clouds that had begun to darken with all the energy of the fight that had been raging for the past thirty minutes. Jonathan was largely unscathed, but a large portion of his gi had been destroyed, causing him to tear off the shirt, leaving him bear chested. His pants had a few tears in the knee area, but his braces and boots were largely still untouched.

"Why won't you just die?" Kronos shouted. "I am the King of the Titans' you are but a mewling child compared to me!" As he shouted, Jonathan began to sense that Kronos' power was rising again. His aura was certainly deeper, though the transformation wasn't as obvious as it had been before. Even so, the change in Kronos' power was substantial. Jonathan was going to have to up his game. "Defeat me in that form?" Kronos continued. "Ha! Ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know," Jonathan said with a shrug. "The hairstyle as a Super Saiyan Three is a bit much for me too, but that can't really be helped. Unless, of course, you take the power to the next level!" Jonathan crouched in mid-air, yelling into the sky at nothing, but his power began to rise with each second. His hair shortened, but still retained its impossible style. The transformation didn't stop there, though.

The dark clouds that had begun to form already came together to make a swirling mass of darkness that covered everything above them. Lightning flashed, and Jonathan could feel the most important part of the transformation take place: his tail. The furry appendage that most Saiyans were born with only appeared when he brought his power to this level. The hair on his arms and chest beginning to thicken until it became fur, which changed to a purple color rather than the black of his hair. When all was said and done, Jonathan had finished his transformation into a Super Saiyan Four.

His black hair blew a little bit in the breeze while his tail twitched in anticipation of the battle to come. His fists clenched suddenly, and his face was set in a stern expression. Kronos, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"You intend to beat me in that form?! A purple monkey deigns to challenge the mighty Kronos?" The laughter was only silenced by the knee that Kronos took to the gut. The Battle for Earth had begun again. This time, though, Kronos wasn't taking any chances. His eyes turned obsidian black, and his aura was now a deep royal purple; he was now fully powered, and he knew that Jonathan wasn't nearly powerful enough to beat him at this point.

Each hit Jonathan took weakened his power, whether it was Kronos' fists or his energy attacks. The form already took too much of a toll, and the fight was only making the energy drain worse. He had to end this now.

Extending his arms, palms facing Kronos, he focused as much energy as he could into a basketball sized sphere of blue energy that hovered half a foot in front of him. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" The sphere blasted an energy wave at Kronos, one that was actually strong enough to hurt him. The blast dissipated, and Kronos was still in the air, but his aura wasn't as powerful and his internal power level had dropped, though not enough. Again, Jonathan powered up his attack, and again the blast washed over Kronos, doing a fair amount of damage, but it still wasn't enough to stop him. Once more, Jonathan fired, this time, though, the blast was weaker, and Jonathan was left physically exhausted. Saiyans need the energy they use for their attacks to live, and another blast like that would kill him before it killed Kronos. It was over. Kronos had won. Earth was lost.

Kronos could see the defeat in Jonathan's slumped shoulders and couldn't resist the urge to gloat. Clasping his hands behind his back, he floated in front of the Saiyan. "I will admit your power is impressive, Saiyan, though not enough to defeat me, it seems. It appears that just as the Saiyans lived on in you, they will die with you." Kronos leaned forward to whisper in Jonathan's ear. "And when I'm done with you, I'm going to find every person you care about, and I will kill them, slowly and painfully, all while you watch. You will suffer as they suffer, and when your hope is gone and your spirit is ashes, you will have my permission to die."

At the very thought of this creep touching Rebecca, something inside Jonathan snapped. Forget exhausted, Jonathan was not going to let this creep touch her. Even more lightning flashed behind him as he gathered more power. His hair, and fur flashed gold for a moment while his eyes flashed back to teal before returning to normal. Kronos jumped back after seeing the spike in the boy's power.

"No," he whispered in disbelief. "There's no way! You can't be this strong! You're finished!"

"Let... me show you..." Jonathan grunted between bursts of gold energy, "what happens... when... you take... this power... even... further... BEYOND!" The energy took over in an explosion of gold, changing the color of his fur, hair, and tail to match. His eyes, which bore into Kronos' own, were back to their teal color. He didn't feel physically drained any more; just the opposite in fact. He felt more powerful than ever before in his life.

Kronos was frozen in the air, unable to comprehend the sheer power that seemed to be rolling off the Saiyan in waves. He was even more surprised by the speed at which Jonathan moved to knee him in the solar plexus. It sent him flying down to the road in the city, making a crater nearly ten feet in diameter. Jonathan used his Instant Transmission technique to appear right in front of Kronos. The Titan crouched and snarled, launching himself forward towards the Level Five Super Saiyan warrior. He threw both of his fists at the boy, who easily caught them with no trouble at all.

The two combatants broke apart from each other and stared each other down. Kronos started trying to power up, but Jonathan surged forward and knocked him off his feet, sending him flying down the street. Jonathan easily caught up to the flying Titan and grabbed hold of him, teleporting the pair of them to the night deserts of Africa. "It doesn't matter where we are, Saiyan," Kronos growled as they split off and floated against the night sky, "I will still beat you."

"We'll see about that." With that, the two started to fight again. Villagers on the ground could see the two fighters duking it out in the sky, and immediately fell to their knees. Surely, they were witnessing a mighty battle of the gods! The glowing men in the sky were each marked by their auras, which were moving at high speeds against each other. Each collision sent out small waves of energy, making it hard to tell which of the two were winning. The combatants locked again, and again, Jonathan teleported them away, this time, to the frozen wastelands of Antarctica, where they really started to let loose.

Energy flew off of them in waves, smashing the ice below them and scattering the animals apart. This titanic battle continued for nearly fifteen minutes, and Kronos could feel his energy levels dropping. This Saiyan was not only keeping up with the Titan King, but actually beating him. This wouldn't do.

Using his own teleportation technique, Kronos disappeared from Antarctica and reappeared above Washington D.C., where the citizens were blissfully unaware that she was about to be blown to kingdom come by the black energy sphere he was creating in the palm of his right hand. Just as he was about to throw it, Jonathan appeared right in front of him, and he looked angrier than ever. His aura blew up to be twice as bright as it was before, changing to a vibrant shade of white along with his fur, and his shouts of rage could be heard for miles in the clear evening sky.

The blaze of attacks that Kronos suffered each sounded like gunshots echoing above the United States' capitol city, causing people to stop what they were doing and look up to watch the tremendous battle above their heads. What they saw looked more like a white streak pummeling a figure that she could barely even make out. Finally, the white streak was still, and they could see the lone fur covered figure that had been responsible for the massive beating that the other man had received, but since his back was to them, nobody recognized him.

Jonathan paused for a second before he reared a fist back and drove it home into the Kronos' abdomen, rocketing him to the skies. Jonathan followed so fast that the people on the ground barely had time to register that he was gone.

To Kronos, he had barely begun to slow down after that blow to his stomach before he began to get pummeled by Jonathan's fists once again, such was his speed. When Jonathan finally stopped his assault, every muscle in his body felt like it had been beaten to a pulp. Kronos was in actual, physical, pain. This had never happened to him before.

"What are you?" he managed to wheeze out into the starry expanse that he and Jonathan now hovered in. "What in the name of the universe are you!?"

"I am the ultimate warrior," Jonathan shouted back. "I am the lone soldier who stands in defense of those who cannot stand for themselves! I am the hope and dream of those who lie in ruin; the fear and dreaded nightmare of those who oppress! I am strength!" Jonathan snapped his arms to his sides and flared his aura so bright that the people on the earth below could actually see it in the near-night sky. "Ally to good; nightmare to you! I am a Super Saiyan!" Jonathan extended his arms towards Kronos, his wrists just a few inches apart, his palms facing each other. Gold energy travelled down his arms and to his hands in a way that actually looked almost like electricity.

The energy focused between his hands in a sphere of energy that crackled with the arcs of energy that still flowed over his arms and hands. When the sphere grew to about half the size of a basketball, his lips curled into a sneer. "This is for Rebecca, you hog-chucking, scum-licking dirtbag," he muttered. "Final Bang Kamehameha!" The energy sphere blossomed into a blast of energy that spread to be fifty miles wide, so wide that Kronos, in his weakened state, could not hope to dodge.

Kronos knew that there was no way he would survive the blast. Time seemed to slow as the energy washed over him and he began to disintegrate. Before he was completely destroyed, though, he gave a slight smile. "I concede your victory, Saiyan," he whispered, though he knew Jonathan wouldn't be able to hear him. "Truly, you are the mightiest of warriors." With that, the Titan Kronos faded to join the rest of his kind.

Down below on the Earth, people watched as the single gold point fired the large gold blast. Nobody understood why, but the energy was so powerful that while the blast didn't break anything on the surface of the planet, it did make the hair on the back of everyones necks stand straight up.

When the blast finally dissipated, Jonathan lowered his arms and reached out with his mind, searching for any sign that Kronos still lived. There was none; it was over. Pressing his fingers to his head, he focused on his home, teleporting himself there. Appearing in his bedroom, he powered down from his ascended state with a heavy sigh of relief, promptly collapsing on his bed and falling asleep in an instant.


End file.
